<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon that Wears Human Skin by DontAskWhy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750949">The Demon that Wears Human Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy'>DontAskWhy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Superman, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Prostitution, Questioning One's Self, Soul-Searching, Yaoi, mentions of body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman watches the tv as they show the alien descend on Earth engulfed in holy light. Listening to the news praise the new hero that saved a bus full of children. The being smiled proudly, waving, then flying off. Bruce scoffs at the 'savior of the world' bit and how great he is. He sighs, turning off the screen. He turns around at the sound of a notification from his phone, direct and secure line to the batcave. His computer's done hacking the Fortress of Solitude, he'll now know what the Kryptonian is hiding. What he finds horrifies him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When are you planning it?" The Batman growled on the rooftop of a Metropolis building.</p><p>Superman blinked several times at the man, "What do you-"</p><p>"Don't play innocent with me, I know what you are, now. I know what you want."</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"'This Earth bores me, I'm just about ready to scorch it all to ashes while drinking the blood I sqeezed out of their hearts.'" He quoted.</p><p>This got Superman's eyes to widen, followed by a slow maniacal smile twisting his features, "You've hacked my computer."</p><p>The man frowned further, he's thought long and hard about this, but he has plans B-T lined up if plan A goes tits up, "This world…" taking slow steady breaths, "it needs a hero that can do what you do."</p><p>"So." The super being shrugged, crossing his arms.</p><p>"I'm willing to give you anything from myself within reason." Then held his breath.</p><p>Superman quirked an eyebrow, "What can you possibly have that I can't just take?"</p><p>"But if I give you them, there'll be no complications. Wealth, power, fame, whatever you want without fuss. So long as I'm still able to continue my_ nightly activities." It was a long shot, but one he needed to try first. 'The world needs a Superman more than it needs Batman.' He thought. He's read up on the alien, watching his actions. He's done a lot of good for this usually hopeless feeling world. Though he knows the only reason the being is trying his hand at heroism, is because he already tried tyranny on another planet. It didn't end well for them, especially not for their heroes. Kal went into disturbing details on their demise.</p><p>Kal pondered, or at least pretended to, tapping his finger on his indestructible chin while looking into the sky, humming. But then paused, and that wicked grin returned ten fold, "I think I know what I want." Flying straight up to him, the Bat stood unmoving, even if he wanted to flinch at Kal El tilting his head up to look at him. "You." Bruce glared at the Man of Steel, breathing in and out. Superman cocked his head with mock disappointment, "Or I could start a genocide. That's the only thing I really liked about ruling the last world." He smirked.</p><p>Clenching his fists, he agrees, "Whenever you want." Superman leans in for a rough kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can't Back Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce's limbs shake and he groans in pain as he sits up on the abandoned hotel's bed. "Morning, Mr. Wayne." Kal El snickers from the shadows. Bruce glares at Superman, who's leaning against the window with his arms crossed and his blue and red pants back on. The light reflecting off the moon barely gets through the grim covered panels, "I didn't break you, did I?"</p><p>"It'll take a lot more than you to put me out of commission." Bruce held his own.</p><p>Kal chuckles, pushing himself off the glass to walk up to his new Bat, "Good. Cause if you wanna keep the world safe from me, you're gonna have to take what I give you." Grasping Bruce's chin, "I always wanted to see how far I could take a human."</p><p>Wayne didn't turn away, just glared at the Man of Steel, "I can take whatever you dish."</p><p>"Maybe you can, after all." Kissing the human's sweaty forehead, "You might hold my interest longer than I originally expected."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Heh heh, you certainly are different from the usual livestock. I think I'm liking it." Kissing their lips together. Bruce puts a little of the playboy into it. Keep him on his toes, don't let him get bored. That's what it'll take, he knows this game, put a little something different each time. Only add a bit more if all out of small differences, keep piling up in not too small doses. But for how long he can keep it up, he knows not. 'What could hold his interest, indefinitely?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, we're a team now?" Barry hopped up and down with enthusiasm on top of the battlefield they met on for the first time.</p><p>"No." Batman's quick to shoot the idea down.</p><p>Superman chuckles, "Don't mind Mr. Grumpy, he just hates teams." Kal stared at them with dark eyes and a sadistic smile that only the Batman could see.</p><p>Batman cringes inside. Looking over the green heroes, imagining their limbs ripped apart or their entrails tangled around their necks. Staring back at the Kryptonian with causation, "It's a waste of time and resources."</p><p>"But it'll be good for the world. Having a team of super heroes to stop global level threats." The Kryptonian argues.</p><p>"That sounds perfect."</p><p>"Yeah it does."</p><p>"Go new team!"</p><p>'Damn it.' Batman closed his eyes. Clenching his fists, no doubt making his knuckles white as the rest of himself remained calm.</p><p>The 'team' left their separate ways, thus Batman walked to his car with Superman trailing behind him, "So what do you think?"</p><p>"You know I don't-"</p><p>"That Flash, maybe I should break his legs in ten different places." Batman stops cold in his steps. Superman halts mid flight behind him but continues cheerfully, "Then pull out the bones like a surgeon, and stab them into his arms. And then with that Amazonian, peel her skin like a banana and force feed her the strips. Then- oh! I should really figure out how to keep the Martian on a spit so I can roast him alive-"</p><p>"I thought we have a deal?" Bruce demanded, his lungs expanding every millisecond.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't break it just yet. You're far too fun, still. No, I'm just thinking out loud for when I get bored of you or if you break the deal first." Superman crooned.</p><p>Batman snarled, twisted around and pulled the alien into a harsh smooch, "You think I <i>can</i> get boring?" He challenged with hidden worry.</p><p>"Only one way to find out?" Giving his all too revealing sneer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why the Bat Does What He Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, this is more or less what I have in mind for the story line -ish. I have a couple of chapters I'm still debating about posting in here, I hope they make sense to the story. I hope you guys like where I'm going with this. {:D</p><p>If not, I'll stick with my original simpler story and take the added chapters out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce laid under an exposed ceiling, watching the termites eat away at the wood. 'I'm getting used to it. It's getting easier in a sense.' He thinks as he lays naked over moth destroyed covers while Kal's using him as a pillow, arms wrapped around his midsection while a steel mouth plants itself all over his stomach. Alien legs hanging off the bed since his body's horizontal and only covering one side as he allows Bruce to hog the mattress this time.</p><p>Batman thinks back to the new heroes, how young most of them look. What kind of futures they have plans for. Their heads on spikes with Kal laughing on his throne of disembodied limbs. The Dark Knight glances down at the Kryptonian, watching a smirk lift when he's caught. An image pops in his head without permission: himself in armor that's been cut in a trashy manner, waiting at a curb on a dark night, smoking the last of a cigarette as he waits for his alien John to come up to him and ask 'how much?' He groans silently at the reflection. </p><p>Then he yips, jerks his eyes down to see Superman nipping one of his nipples, "What 'cha thinking?"</p><p>"Nothing." Staring off through the filthy windows and into the dangerous city.</p><p>"Thinking about my head on a silver platter?" Going back to kissing the human's flesh.</p><p>"No." Batman covers his eyes with the inside of his elbow.</p><p>Kal paused, seeming to listen to something before asking, "Why not? I would."</p><p>"<i>An eye for an eye, leaves the whole world blind.</i> Not to mention, I agreed to this. All that matters is you helping the world instead of destroying it."</p><p>"Even if it makes you the only casualty?"</p><p>"If that's what it takes."</p><p>"Why not sacrifice a bad guy? Say, the Joker?" Kal commented, laying his damp head on Bruce's perfect six pack to better look at the Bat.</p><p>"That would make me worse than you."</p><p>"But they're bad people?"</p><p>The Earth man sighs, "That doesn't suddenly make it right. Besides, one day, maybe not soon, maybe not ever, but maybe one day they'll turn good and live a good law abiding life. Even if it kills me, I'll do whatever <i>is</i> right, not whatever I <i>feel</i> is right. I won't become the maniacs I put away."</p><p>"... You're a strange one, you know that?"</p><p>"Only to psychopaths, it seems."</p><p>Kal hums, takes a moment to examine the scars scattered around his Bat, using his finger to trace one close to the fragile human's heart, "Good for another round?"</p><p>"Ready when you are." Bruce breathes deeply as the Kryptonian slides something in him. Then suddenly gasps and grabs whatever he can as a jolt ripped through his body.</p><p>Kal smirks as he gets up and stares straight into the Bat's wide eyes, "I'm getting a little tired of your steady heartbeat." Jabbing his fingers into the Bat again, hitting a certain fleshy button that makes the Batman houl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crooked Man with a Crooked Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little insight into Kal El's personality and past, I hope it doesn't disappoint</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kal nodded his head to the reporter woman as she rambles on, getting through her talking by imagining skelping the top of her head and skull, then ripping off pieces of her brain and feeding them to the stray dogs, "I mean, we've been together for a month longer, overall about three years, but I just feel you're too- um, well a <i>Boy Scout</i>."</p><p>He would have loved to have laughed so hard the entire building would have collapsed, with every single one of the residents getting crushed to death in the process. 'Boy Scout? Oh @#%# Hell!' He missed cursing out loud. But, that's the character he strived for on this planet. Give everything the people want of him. Be a hero? Sure, he's tired of playing the villain for now. Be a sap? A pushover? That's cutting it, but hey, whatever gets these people to like him more. Be Lois Lane's perfect little whipping boy? That's standing right on the edge, but hey, as soon as he gets bored of this, he'll gladly throw the complaining bitch off of it. Along with the rest of the heroes. Watch them fall. Watch them get torn up and their blood splatter everywhere as they hit the jagged rocks on the way down… well, maybe not all.</p><p>"Are you listening?"</p><p>"Oh! I'm so sorry Lois, I thought I heard a cat stuck in a tree."</p><p>She groans, "Yeah, well. Please, Smallville, just listen a bit more: I think we should take just- just one more break. Get a feel for other people."</p><p>Basically, this world's way of saying: <i>'I wanna #!%@ other people but not call it cheating.'</i> 'What is this? The fifth time? I thought they wanted someone they could call their own pet? Well, I guess they do, they just also want a piece of real action. Why else would this slut go two weeks @#%# every guy she meets but then come back to me?' He would love to roll his eyes, 'Maybe, I should show her the real me? The one that likes to lick the blood off my hands after an intense battle?' He chuckles at the image of Lois screaming with flowing tears that it's not the real him.</p><p>He watches Lois leave, locking the door behind herself. Three years. Three years with a woman that demanded he act as the perfect purse puppy. Not as a 'bad man.' Oh, but she has no idea how bad he can be. Has no idea how bad women could be either. He licks his lips at the memory of Lady Red, she called herself. Remembers clearly how she insisted to $#%@ in a pool of young women's blood so she can remain young herself, with the women themself being barely alive. He learned a lot from her. How she once used her thumbs to blind a teenage girl, promising her life if she did everything Lady Red asked of her. Red asked for some water, and sent the young lass to maze through a minefield to get it. Learning quickly from the woman that the art of torture can be far more stimulating when combined with psychological agony. Which he has been polishing such skills with the Batman.</p><p>'Ah, him.' He finds himself smiling with real joy. He's been the only other one that knew what kind of person Kal El really was. Though he still doesn't get the man. Gives him a headache to think about, honestly. When confronted with the information, he thought the Bat would try to lock him up. And Kal was ready to do the same to the powerless human as he did to those idiots. But then, that deal threw him off. That was the first time he was offered everything <i>before</i> he killed half the planet. Wealth? Power? Ha! He's had them before. He wanted something different. And so far, little Brucie hasn't disappointed yet. Oh, he's not in it for the sex though. No, he's had aliens with more experience and way more complicated bodies to keep him excited for far longer. No, he would have killed the Bat on the first night if it wasn't for that look. That heartbeat. The man's… need to become a willing sacrifice for a world that hardly cared less about him. He's had heroes that tried something like that before, dead on arrival as they say and they all broke within a week, no fun at all. But Bruce.</p><p>Nearly five months since they started this circus, and he wants more and more punishment for the sake of the human race. What an odd one indead. A little puzzle made just for him. It's slowly not becoming enough though. But he still wants to play with the Bat. Maybe keep the man on a leash, make him his own little pet as he freezes over the Earth and then set on fire. Make him watch everything he worked so hard for all be in vain, show him his philosophy is weak. Show him everything the man believed was a lie. Then, maybe in a year or two of traveling around and destroying other planets, finally breaking his new toy, then let the man rest in peace. He quivers at the idea. Listen in for that steady heartbeat, and follows it like a beacon. Wanting to play the Bat's game just a little bit more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superman flew into the Batcave, his eyes locking on the mat of hair peeking behind a tall bat-like chair. He smirks before floating over, "Lois is taking another break from me. Too much of a 'Boy Scout' she said. Can you believe that?" He laughed, standing behind Batman and caressing strong shoulders from behind, "Maybe I should've showed my good side? Or do you think she'd run away? What do you think?" He smirks. But after a minute of no response, he frowns. "Maybe I should tell her, maybe I should let her run, let her scream for help. Slaughter anyone who hears until I get to her, huh?" Still nothing. He growls, "What the Hell is wrong with you!?" He shouted while spinning the chair around so they're face to face. But they're still not.</p><p>Bruce is staring at a single paper while holding it with trembling arms.</p><p>Kal El huffs, "What!" Snatching the sheet from his loose grasp. Though the Bat remains unmoved, like whatever's on it is imprinted on his pupils. The last remaining member of the house of El, skims over the full medical check up report, then suspends within time.</p><p>He rereads it.</p><p>He rereads it again.</p><p>He looks down at Bruce's stomach.</p><p>He looks back at the paper. "How is this…" he pauses as it hits him, "You're compatible with Kryptonian DNA."</p><p>"But_ but I'm a man." Bruce breathes out.</p><p>"My species have been on the brink of extinction several times in the centuries." Superman stares in shock, "Our scientists tweaked our bodies to be able to…" the letterhead is set loose to drift to the floor.</p><p>Bruce tenses up further, "Our deal… does this affect our deal?" His body quivers.</p><p>"... Yes."</p><p>'Kryptonite! Where's my belt! Stall! STALL!' "Kal, listen-!"</p><p>"I've never had a kid. I never thought I could." Cocking his head as he x-rayed Bruce's stomach, "This… should be interesting." He makes eye contact with Batman, "No more sex. Just have my brat for now. If I don't like it, we'll go back to our old deal." Then, with a twist of his cape, the Man of Steel was gone. Leaving a slightly stunned Bruce behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He Got a Crooked Bat that was Making a Mini Crooked Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kal sat in the Fortress of Solitude's crystal chair, gazing out at the Arctic snow. It's been few days since he found out. A few days since he saw that sheet of paper. A brat… a kid… a child of his very own. Now that <i>is</i> something none of the other aliens could give him. Not even the #%@# Lois. He still remembers one father. One significantly weaker than himself, and yet still. The man threw himself on the monster, screaming that his wife and kids go on without him. Kal was taken back a little by the gesture. So, he tested the man. Decided to see how much torture he could take before giving up. The man stayed true to his role, only being forced to give up as the last of his painful breath left him. Kal, didn't understand. And couldn't since he wasn't a father. But now, maybe he could. It's one of the few, if not the only thing, he's never tried. Would he get bored of it quickly like everything else? Want to show the child how to rule a planet while keeping his mother on a tight leash? Or act as that father did? This'll probably be his only chance. Can't let it slip away from him. Something completely new. "Ah!" That was Bruce's voice.</p><p>Jerking his head to Gotham, his eyes widen at Bruce, clutching his stomach as a random crook was over him, wielding an iron pipe at the ready, "That damn fool!" Superman spitted out as he zipped himself over in a heartbeat and beaten the man to near death before he knew what hit him.</p><p>Kal was going to deliver the finishing blow when- "Kal! No!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Morality vs Dark Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think it's a little on the nose here and it also might be in other chapters, but for someone like Kal, he needs it. Hope you still like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kal! No!" The Batman in full armor jumped on the alien's arm, trying to hold back the blood covered appendage.</p><p>Superman halted, staring with wild eyes at the Bat who's now on him, "What?!" He demanded with confusion, still has the limp, crimson soaked criminal by the shirt.</p><p>Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat, "Our deal, remember!"</p><p>"Yeah, and I am protecting the innocent!"</p><p>"I said protect everyone! Including goons like them!"</p><p>"This!?" Kal thrusted the robber in Bruce's face, "Someone who was already put in prison for multiple assaults of all kinds? Someone who wouldn't hesitant to sell his own parents for a scrap of coin? Who would do anything for the smallest bit of power? Someone who was this close to killing an unborn child! You think this bastard or those like him are redeemable? That are worth dying for!?!" El lights his eyes to scorching red, ready to hear the Batman's answer.</p><p>Without flinching, without hesitating, Bruce answers him while getting closer to the orbital flames from Hell, "Yes."</p><p>Superman heard the other man's heart drum to the beat of war, excepting an attack at any second. "You're… serious." He whispered, seeming to calm as his eyes went back to normal. "Why?"</p><p>"Weren't you listening to me, before."</p><p>"But_ he's_"</p><p>"Everyone is redeemable. Everyone has the right to choose good or evil. Everyone is a living being, no matter their actions."</p><p>Superman stared at the human, then let out a broken laugh, "Fine. So, what then? Just let him go?"</p><p>"He broke out of prison and robbed a bank, of course not. But don't hurt him anymore than necessary." Kal stares down at the barley breathing man, "And you need to pay for his medical bills. Plus you're suspended from being Superman until such time as I say."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"People need to pay for their crimes no matter who or why, that includes us."</p><p>"Even one that could destroy the whole planet?" Kal threatened.</p><p>"You still wanna play hero while I'm pregnant?"</p><p>"Yeah, but-"</p><p>"One month, no Superman and a chunk of your paychecks are going for his care."</p><p>"You're the one who's rich!"</p><p>"I wasn't the one who crushed his face in."</p><p>Kal growls, but remains silent on the subject, grabbing the Bat and flying them high over the buildings, "Fine… but when are you going on mandatory leave? You can't risk the baby like this, anymore."</p><p>"After your suspension lifts. I should be mostly fine in the first weeks. And Nightwing should be here tomorrow night to help with major problems. Then temporarily take over when I'm gone."</p><p>"Good, cause if you have a miscarriage, the deals off!" And flew them to Wayne manor, fumming all the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What Are You to Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So- wait a minute! How long have you two been dating, then!?!" Flash points at the both of them, switching which hand points at who.</p><p>Superman beamed, "I needed someone after Lois broke up with me and Bruce offered to help me." Wrapping an arm around Batman.</p><p>"So, your planet's smartest were able to modify your bodies to reproduce, even with other men?" Hal asked, befuddled.</p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately we've had times where women wouldn't be born for decades, and if they forced the genes to be women, they were born infertile. It was getting dangerous."</p><p>"Wow! And Spooky! I can't believe you actually picked <i>anyone</i>! I was starting to think you were gonna die alone!" Hal chuckled.</p><p>"He was… persuasive." Bruce went with. "As I said, I'll need to take leave and-"</p><p>"Take all the time you need! Hell! We'll help out with Gotham- uh- with your permission, of course!" Flash changed his tune at the Bat glare.</p><p>"We gotta get going, I'll be back late." Kal winked at them.</p><p>"Take your time!" They waved as the teleporter beamed them on a Gotham roof.</p><p>Superman's charade immediately dropped. They stood in the cold wind for a minute or two, watching the gray clouds pass by. Clark gazed down to peek at the unborn, seeing the tiny speck waft in the newly formed womb. He tilted his head at the creature. Despite the lack of heartbeat, it was clinging desperately to life for a harsh world. Kal came back to himself. "I'll take you back to your manor."</p><p>"I can call for the car." The human said dryly, still looking to the horizon.</p><p>"Takes too long, and there's someone trying to start a fire in Metropolis. I'd rather make sure you don't do anything stupid."</p><p>Bruce gives him a strange look before nodding, "Alright." Superman picks the Bat up, bridal style, and flies them to the outskirts of the city. A sudden gust of wind has Kal tightening his hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soon the Crooked Bat Gave The Crooked Man Pause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, do you have a name picked out?" Flash asked him while they sat on monitor duty.</p><p>"Well, no. I mean, we don't even know the-"</p><p>"Because I was thinking about the name Barry!"</p><p>Kal stared at the speedster before him, "Really?"</p><p>"Come on, it's great!"</p><p>"I don't think so." The alien laughed, sounding genuine as he perfected the art long ago.</p><p>Flesh pleads, "Aw come on, big blue! We can be the two Barrys!"</p><p>"No dice."</p><p>"Pretty please!" Flash kept going on and on about why they should name the kid after him. Superman passes the time like always, imaging ripping the red clad's arms off then slapping Flash with them. To the trained eye, he flinched from himself, shocked that the idea somehow created a rogue thought; that the idea itself made him just a little_ queasy with himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Flesh that Binds Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little fluff before a little more angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kal drools at the sight of Bruce's freshly grown chest over a small hill of a belly, they're on the verge of becoming full blown breasts. His hands flinch with glee as he moves closer. But Bruce, without turning away from his computer, puts his hand on the 'S,' "I thought you said the deal's changed?"</p><p>"It has… but-"</p><p>"These are for the baby. And that alone is embarrassing enough." Bruce growled.</p><p>"Oh, come on! He just needs one! Pretty please! Just a feel?" The Man of Steel begged.</p><p>"No!" Batman typed angrily at the keys. Then hears a loud 'teh.' That makes him stop and glance at the alien. 'Isn't this the part where he threatens to burn down villages and slaughter whoever blinks at him wrong?' Continues to examine the Kryptonian with keen eyes. The alien's fuming and growling fiercely, but still doesn't bring the ace card out. The man heavy with child straightens in his seat, "Fine, but just for a little while." He barks, pretending to be annoyed.</p><p>Superman perks up, crouching low enough to fondle the 'boys' with aw. "They feel so-"</p><p>"Say it and your times up." Clark shuts his mouth, and continues his massage.</p><p>Sneaking his thumbs to rub Bruce's nipples, the one with no powers hisses, earning a smirk from the one with lots of power, "Think I could make you cum by just doing this?"</p><p>"S- shut up!" Superman snickered, groaning with content from feeling the filled orbs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Glance Through Human Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaking open the last of the cages, he sets the people free. After they make it safely outside, he super speeds himself in front of the human traffickers, they bared their teeth at him while their legs shook with fear. He grabs one of them and hoists him way above his own head, then something drops out of the man's pocket. Using his superspeed again, he glances at the objects as they're frozen in time, airborne. A folded crumpled sheet of paper and a fading photo of a smiling six year old girl. Thinking the man already sold someone off, he reads the slip.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Mr. Anderson</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We regret to inform you that your daughter has taken a turn for the worst and is in immediate need of a heart transplant. We've taken the liberty of already putting her on the waiting list. Unfortunately, we cannot say for certain if she'll receive the heart in time. Needless to say, the bill has been raised to $1.4 million. We are prepared to offer payment plans for your household and-</i>
</p><p>'So what!? I doubt the others have a damn sob story. Besides, can this idiot really use that as an excuse to do the things he's done? So what…' remembering what the Bat said about the man that last attacked him, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath then stares at the goons with crisp eyes. In a blink, all the criminals were wrapped in a metal pole together on the sidewalk of the building completely unharmed. "The police are already on their way." Superman claps his hands to get the dust off them, then flies away. It's what the Superman that he painted himself as does… but was that him, or <i>him</i>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Crooked Man Wondered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minor history lesson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you just tell me why?" Kal demands gently, watching Dick patch himself up after a run in with the clown.</p><p>"I don't know for sure, you'll have to ask Bruce that. Which, by the way, that's an odd question coming from you."</p><p>"I've just_" '#%$@!' "I've been thinking about something Lex said to me."</p><p>"Ah, I see." Superman mentally sighs in relief, "Well you shouldn't really pay attention to what that maniac says, don't let him get to ya, big guy." The boy smiles brightly.</p><p>The character Kal made, thanks Nightwing in Batman's armor, then heads upstairs to Bruce's room. Meeting the Dark Knight on the bed, reading last night's report over his growing belly, "You here to change the deal again or?-" he lets the question hang, staring at Kal as the alien sits on the bed with him.</p><p>The Kryptonian seems to ponder a little longer before asking, not dressing up his question for Dick as he doesn't need to pretend with Bruce, "Why don't you just kill Joker? You know he's never going to change."</p><p>Bruce blinks at the man, "Perhaps. But I won't know for certain if I end him now."</p><p>"Even if he massacres hundreds along the way?"</p><p>Bruce sighs sadly, "Yes."</p><p>"But he's just one murderer that no one would miss. Hell, people will cheer for you."</p><p>"But then what's to stop me from ending another life? To say that another criminal doesn't deserve to live either? What if I can't stop at just one?"</p><p>"Who says you can't?"</p><p>"I do." Bruce sets the papers aside and lays his head back, "The Witch Hunts during the sixteenth century started with good intentions. To rid the world of witches in hopes of stopping the plagues that took thousands by the day. The Spanish Inquisition wanted to bring order to a world gone mad. The Romans wanted everyone to have their own version of civilisation impact the world in a good light. Even Hitler and Stalin wanted to bring people out of poverty and end their country's suffering. Each one of them started out with good intentions. But because of their unchallenged ideals and methods that denied the current reality, unquestioning people that allowed them to act as ruthless leaders. They became dictators and tyrants. Casting blame wherever they could because they were scared of the unfair world. That's where the saying 'The road to Hell is paved in good intentions' comes from. Because once you cross that line, when you stop seeing people as humans like yourself, all for the greater good, that's when you should start being scared of yourself."</p><p>"You really think you can become the next Stalin or Hitler? Just by killing one insane clown?"</p><p>"They were average men too, were they not?"</p><p>"So then, you don't kill to save yourself?"</p><p>"And them."</p><p>"Why?" Kal's voice was getting more frustrated by each sentence the Bat spoke out, this human was worse than his birth father, "They'll always be villains. Right down to their core." Turning to stare out the clean windows.</p><p>Bruce lays there for a moment, Kal thinking Bruce is out of counterpoints, "You don't have to be."</p><p>The Man of Steel whips his head to stare with mad eyes at the man, "I wasn't talking about me!"</p><p>"Weren't you?"</p><p>At that, Kal El growls, "You're not as smart as you think you are!" Jumping to his feet.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe you don't have to be as bad as you are. Maybe you can redeem yourself."</p><p>"Why the Hell would you ever even remotely think that! After all the @#%#! that I've done!?"</p><p>"Because you're asking." Bruce calmly states.</p><p>"And you're #!%@% crazy!" Clark screams, rocketing out the window, leaving Bruce to simply stare out after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. And the Crooked Man Was Finally Becoming a Straight Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce is an idiot. An idealistic fool. That's the only way Kal could explain the man. 'Redeemable? That- that crook? The Joker? M- Lex? All rotten to the core! They'll never change!' Superman scoffed, still pacing around his fortress. Then froze. He was suddenly at the controls, his hand hovering over the 'on' switch of his birth father's A.I.. He flinches back. Stunned with himself. 'Like I need another fool! A weak old man that was too stupid to make a bigger pod!' Kal stomps away leaving the room with chilled loneliness.</p><p>A minute passes by, and Kal El's feet shake the floor as he stomps back and he hits the on switch. A large hologram of Jor El's head appears in the center of the room. "Hello, my son. It's been so long." The A.I. smiled.</p><p>"Yes! Great! Listen! I only turned you on to ask one thing! And I don't want another damn lecture! Otherwise I'll turn you off for another twenty years!"</p><p>"...Very well, my child. Ask away."</p><p>Machines don't look hurt, he's just seeing things, "Why the Hell would anyone think horrible people can somehow be- turned good? That they're worth saving?"</p><p>The intelligence looks surprised, "Are you talking about-"</p><p>"No! Just_ you know, people on Earth." Kal looks around with scorn.</p><p>"Ah, yes, Earth. You know, that's where me and your mother originally wanted you to stay."</p><p>"No kidding." Kal rolled his eyes.</p><p>"A planet that has simple people, but they have the potential for greatness."</p><p>"And what does that even mean?"</p><p>"If you bare with me?" The young Kryptonian nods while crossing his arms, "Yes, there are a lot of bad people on this rock. There are many that are at the ready to turn a grim situation and turn it into a self fulfilling profit. Wanting to make the world in their own image no matter what anyone else thinks. Ready to hurt others for any reason."</p><p>"Exactly my point! It's like any other planet I've been to and-"</p><p>"But!" Jor El interrupted, giving Kal a stern look for cutting his speech off. The living Kryptonian didn't care, why should he? "There are many more that wish to help those in need. To give those that can't defend themselves a fighting chance. To not condemn everyone that falls out of the ideal line. And willing to give a helping hand to those that need it, even to bad people."</p><p>"But why? The bad ones wouldn't do the same!"</p><p>"Why should that matter?"</p><p>"Because it's the natural order!"</p><p>"By you?"</p><p>"By everyone! Why help the people that hurt others? Why help the people that just want to watch the world burn!" Kal rips a large chunk of crystal off and tosses it at a wall, smashing it to pieces on impact, "Why not do the same to them?" He huffed.</p><p>"Then the pain would never end." Kal turns back to the head, watching the man he never had the chance to call father look worried over him, "One act of kindness can do far more then an act of revenge. To forgive someone is harder to do then condemning them because it means letting go of our own pain. To simply release it without an outlet. To let yourself think for a moment that you're not the only one who's in pain. Know that everyone has their own problems, their own lives, their own faces."</p><p>"Really?" The young El mumbles.</p><p>"My son, I don't know all the details of what's happened. I don't know how you've been. But I know you've done bad things. And that is wrong no matter what the reason. As I am now, I cannot stop you, only hope that you stop seeing people as objects for your own amusement or some sort of revenge fantasy to take your frustrations out on, and see them as living beings."</p><p>"Teh." Superman turns away, eyeing the controls.</p><p>Jor sees this and sighs, "I just want you to know one more thing-"</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>This gets Kal furious, turning viciously on his father's face, "What would you know!? You're just a computer! You have no idea what my father would feel for me, now!"</p><p>"Your father programmed his entire psyche into the system. Whatever he thought then, is the same as he would think now. No matter what you've become, no matter what you've done, even if he would be sad and disappointed that you've turned out this way, he loves you. I love you." Jor El emphasized with a loving smile. Kal screamed with a fiery rage that shook the entire Fortress, flew outside and began lasering the frozen land in blazing anger. Doing so for hours until he fell to his knees, exhausted. Unable to stop a few stray tears from leaking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Hormone Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Son of a #%!@ I'll kill ya!" Bruce roared throughout the manor, his eyes glowing with flames while throwing vases at the imposter of a reporter. His belly almost ballooned to pop.</p><p>"What the Hell is wrong with you? You know I can destroy your planet, right!" Kal shouts out with not much strength behind the words. The answer is a Chow Dynasty spear thrown at his skelp, which he ducks for the thing's sake.</p><p>"No! You know what? I'll destroy it! Yeah! So you can't blackmail me anymore!" The billionaire points furiously at the indestructible man.</p><p>Kal's eyebrow quirks up, "Wait, what?"</p><p>"Starting with Joker! Then that @%!# coffee shop with the waitress who always, <b>always</b> gets my order wrong! Oh, but noooooo- she just miss-heard me for the twelfth time in a row!"</p><p>The Kryptonian looks side to side, "I'm not sure how you got to-"</p><p>"But no! She just hates me! Just like Jason! Oh God!" Bruce begins crying, "I haven't seen him in years! I don't know how he's doing or if he's happy? Is he happier without me? Am I a curse to anyone who comes into contact with me! Aahhh God~" Bruce fed his face to his hands and collapsed to his knees as he sobbed loudly.</p><p>Clark hesitated, flexing his fingers before going down on one knee to hush the crying man, "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."</p><p>"He does! He doeeesss…" his moans of despair getting louder.</p><p>"Come on, no one can possibly hate you. I don't even hate you." He gave a reassuring smile.</p><p>The Batman's head whipped in a heartbeat, "You're a @%!@ liar! Don'ttouchme!" He sputtered out while flinching away, looking the Man of Steel up and down with venomous scorn.</p><p>Clark recoils back, scared to do anything, "I'm just gonna_ um- go out for a bit-"</p><p>"No! Don't leave me!" Bruce throws himself on a dazed Superman, "Everyone always leaves me!" He cries. Clark stayed absolutely still as the man cried his woes away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Name the Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce calmed down after some hours, apologizing for his odd behavior with embarrassment. Kent smiles nervously and suggests they go watch a movie with whatever Wayne wanted to eat. After Tim came in, gave a quick goodbye, before rushing back out to hang out with his Teen Titans; Clark held Bruce in his lap as they laid on the couch after the billionaire complained about his back. Bruce chewed on his drumstick, enjoying the chicken leg covered in peanut butter. Clark absently rubs the large smooth stomach while watching one of Bruce's favorites, The Hunt for Red October with Sean Connery. "I forgot to tell ya, Barry thought we should name our kid after him."</p><p>"He thought we should've named the Watchtower the Flash Headquarters."</p><p>"No kidding?"</p><p>"Mm-hm."</p><p>"But what should the kid's name be?"</p><p>Bruce sucks on the bone thoughtfully before answering, "Adam if it's a boy, Eve if it's a girl."</p><p>"Going for the classics?"</p><p>"I don't know, I haven't really been able to give it much thought. I've been busy."</p><p>"How many times do we have to tell you, Dick's got it."</p><p>"I'm just making sure."</p><p>Clark rolls his eyes, "Is there a rehab yet for workaholics?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I've heard about one. They deny any kind of papers or electrics to the patients and are forced to cut up their own signatures." Batman suggested sarcastically.</p><p>"When can I sign you up for it?"</p><p>"Six past dead and buried."</p><p>"Thought so." Clark adjusted himself to place his chin in the brunette hair, "What about Jon?"</p><p>"... I don't know, John's a little too common."</p><p>"Not when spelled J-O-N."</p><p>Bruce frowned, "Is that a Kryptonian name?"</p><p>"Sort of. It's also like my adoptive father's name."</p><p>Bruce looks up with confusion written on his face, "You were adopted? On Earth or-"</p><p>"It's… complicated." Bruce stares longer at the Kryptonian, "I saved an Earth couple by accident on my way over here."</p><p>"How do you save someone on accident?"</p><p>"The aliens that kidnapped them sold me a faulty ship. I was_ getting my refund. I was in my thirties but looked like a teenager. They just… were willing to take me in. Both as appreciation and… I think they wanted to give me a home."</p><p>"So the people the team and I met were real Earthlings and not brainwashed?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Huh… and how old are you?"</p><p>"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"</p><p>"You certainly act ten."</p><p>"Says you." They laugh together, shifting their eyes back to the screen.</p><p>"I'll think on that name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I Blame You, And I Love You for It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aaaahhhhh!" Bruce groans, taking quick breaths as another contraction hit him like a runaway train. Laying on his back in his bed as Alfred and Dr. Thompkins help him deliver the baby.</p><p>Kal stood on the side, letting Bruce squeeze the life out of his hand, "You're doing great, Bruce, he's already crowning!" He encouraged.</p><p>"It's- ahh- not as bad as Joker. But damn is this close! Rrrrhhhh!" He growls, giving another push, "After this- you get to fight the clown with blue kryptonite! Rrah!"</p><p>"Sure thing, B." Rubbing his lover's hand.</p><p>Then a child's crying filled the room, as Bruce flops on the sheets, completely exhausted, "Congratulations, Bruce, it's a boy." Leslie grins, cutting the cord and handing the boy to Alfred to wash up.</p><p>Once cleaned, the faithful butler wraps the baby in a robin blue blanket, and gives him to Wayne, "You've made a handsome young man, Master Bruce." Pennyworth smiles in butler fashion.</p><p>"He is… isn't he." Bruce pants, admiring the miracle he helped create. He glances to Superman, who's staring in awe at the little one, "Would you like to hold him?" The Kryptonian nods and the billionaire passes the child to the father.</p><p>Clark bounces the boy ever so slightly in one arm while holding Bruce's hand with the other, beaming the whole time, "Hi, little guy." The baby cooes, which somehow makes Clark's smile bigger.</p><p>"We'll give you two a moment." The butler and doctor leave, sealing them in alone together.</p><p>Bruce's grin slides off as he looks back to Kal, but then frowns at Clark still smiling wide, staring at the bundle he's holding and still holding Wayne's hand. "Kal… they're gone."</p><p>"I know." The super man answered, not changing features nor removing his hand off Bruce's. Bruce stared at Superman, not sure how to feel.</p><p>
  <i>Few days later…</i>
</p><p>"Jason?" Bruce stared at the young man as he briskly walked into the living room.</p><p>Bruce watched the former Robin go past Clark as if he wasn't there, and right up to Bruce sitting on the couch while holding the baby. The young man looked over his adopted father, really inspecting the older man with a stern face. Then the baby with the same interest. Satisfied, he nodded, stood tall, walked up to a confused Clark then socked the Kryptonian right in the jaw, "So," turning back to wide eyed Bruce as the alien was sent to the floor with a loud thud. "I only <i>now</i> hacked into the mainframe and saw what a sack of ---- he is and what a dumb--- you are. And don't give a ------ if he's turned over a new ------ leaf." The boy smiled a shark's grin. "And since I'm apparently the only bird that bothers to check the ----- home surveillance and knows, I don't have much of a choice but to stick around and make sure he stays a good little ----." Jumping over the back to sit on the couch next to Bruce. Playing with the baby, using his kryptonite gloved hand as a dazed Kent struggles to his feet, nursing a large bruise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What's Left Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clark! No!" The billionaire shrieked in horror, running to Clark and the baby.</p><p>"What?" Superman asked, with genuine confusion as the baby floated back into strong hands.</p><p>Bruce snatches the boy from his hands, "He's four months old! He shouldn't be walking, let alone flying!"</p><p>"Oh, come on, B. Damian's an eager learner."</p><p>"If they get to walking too quickly, it could affect their balance and reflexes."</p><p>"What?" Kent puts his fists on his hips as he watches Bruce but their kid in the anti floating crib.</p><p>"There are studies on this!"</p><p>"Even on the floating?"</p><p>"It could have the same effect."</p><p>"Really?! You're just as paranoid as ever!" Superman throws his arms down.</p><p>"Yes, because someone whose mood means life or death for humanity is something to relax about!" Viciously poking the steel chest.</p><p>Clark growls at that, "Like heck I'm gonna destroy the planet I call home!"</p><p>"Of course you woul- wait! What?" Bruce flinches back. "You… since when?"</p><p>"Jeez, I thought you were a detective!" Then slams his lips on Bruce's.</p><p>The human freezes, but slowly gets swept away by the passion, "This better not be some sort of Stockholm syndrome in the slightest." He growls.</p><p>"I'll let you know if I find out." Clark sweeps Batman off his feet and flies them to the master bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lukewarm Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sappy confession<br/>Last two chapters<br/>Hopefully I don't disappoint</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce takes lungs full of air, his body still quivering from the remaining ecstasy. "That… was…"</p><p>"Good?" Clark smiles, caressing and kissing the Bat's back.</p><p>The billionaire chuckles, "Better… than… good…" taking his time to level his breathing.</p><p>The Kryptonian turns the man over, admiring Batman in his golden glory, "I… have something to confess, Bruce."</p><p>The human tenses a little, "You… you didn't kill-"</p><p>"No. No. Not that. I just-" the Man of Steel, lays gently on Bruce, flying enough not to make his lover uncomfortable, "Being with you, spending the past year watching you grow with our child… I've never felt so… complete. Satisfied with how my life was going for the first time since I can remember. Not when I was a thief, nor a general, not even as a ruler of an entire planet. And despite how I acted_ you still treated me as a human being. A potential villain, but still a person. Your stubbornness, your shining sense of right and wrong, your personality, your sudden violent pregnant mood swings-" Kent got hit with a pillow for that remark. The alien chuckles, "I know it's not much, but I'd like you to know that you at least changed one crazy power hungry alien to want to be a better person."</p><p>"And apparently a romantic sap." Bruce added with a smirk.</p><p>"Who knew I'd learn from the most unromantic man on the planet."</p><p>"I'll have you know, I am a Casanova incarnate-"</p><p>"As Brucie; as Bruce, you are as romantic as a rock trapped in the rapids."</p><p>"You're dead!" Bruce attacks Clark playfully, they roll around for a bit before locking lips once more.</p><p>Clark pants out between kisses, "One more thing?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>Bruce was surprised, then bit his lower lip, pondering. He gazed into Kryptonian eyes, and took that steel face, "I'll accept under one condition."</p><p>"Name it."</p><p>"... It's a little selfish of me to ask you to wait, but concerning the part about 'till death do us part'...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. My Bittersweet Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Papa." Damian points at Bruce sitting on the couch, who smiles back at the fifteen month old. (One year and three months… why the Hell do they make us do math???)</p><p>Clark frowns on the floor, holding little Dami, "Why aren't I 'papa?'"</p><p>The child stares up at Kent, then repeats, "Papa."</p><p>"Awww, thanks kiddo." He appreciates the gesture with glee.</p><p>Then Damian looks at the German Shepard, Ace, "Papa."</p><p>The dog whines in confusion as both parents glare at the boy, "Now that was cruel." Bruce groaned. "Ah!"</p><p>"What's wrong!" Superman panicked.</p><p>"He's kicking." Bruce smiled, beckoning them over.</p><p>Clark gets up with their first born, putting his hand on the round stomach grinning like a happy idiot as he looks on at his hand, that wore the golden band, laying over the moving belly. Damian mimicked his super father, eyes growing big, "Ohhh, papa!"</p><p>"No. Jon."</p><p>"Papa."</p><p>"He'll get there." The alien chuckled. "Think the team will make it in time before he stops moving?"</p><p>"I hope not, I can't stand Barry's baby talk."</p><p>"I think he's gonna do that, regardless." Shifting the boy on his hip while helping Bruce to his feet, "I'm gonna guess you get the biggest rack of ribs?"</p><p>"Smothered in barbeque and sesame sauce, and Flash loses a hand if he so much as looks at mine." Bruce growls.</p><p>"Sure thing, B." Kissing the shorter one's head, "Kids! The barbeque's staring without ya!" He shouted upstairs, then they follow the sound of the bells and to the butler opening the front door.</p><p>
  <i>One century later…</i>
</p><p>"-guilty." Kal doesn't look up as the Green Lantern council gives the final verdict, only his salt and pepper hair, hands bound by kryptonite, and with one finger bearing the old gold ring, were visible to the committee. Which means they didn't see Clark's face, nor his sweet, tearful smile. Keeping his promise to his late husband, <i>"-till death do us part... I want you to turn yourself in after I pass away. Can you do that?"</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there's the end! I hope you enjoyed this! And thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>